Planets in Roleplay
This is a list of planets, to be used as a guidance/reference page. This page is Out Of Character (OOC)information, unless the info is provided in Roleplay, it is purely OOC information. Sol System Also known as the Solar System, this is the main star system that RP occurs in. For posts, please refer to the Official Roleplay Room. Vulcanoid Asteroids The Vulcanoid Asteroids is a belt of asteroids that are closer to the Sun then Mercury, because of this, this belt has less strategic value then other belts and moons. *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet (entire belt) Mercury Pretty inhospitable, except for regions around the poles where crater floors are in permanent shadow(and contain some water ice) due to depth and latitude, as well as Mercury's negligible axial tilt. *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet (entire planet and space) Venus Venus does not have a nice welcoming to most Earth-based technology due to the incredibly hostile enviorment, with most navies remaining clear of Venus. Earth This is the original planet RP in the BSCN Wiki started on. Earth has been through countless wars, seen a nuclear winter, and had countless navies rising and falling. Many of the navies on Earth have banded together to defend the planet from hostile forces, forming a coalition known as The Sol System Alliance. *Interstellar Space Republic *The Sol System Alliance *AIF *United Aerospace Command *New Republic of the Pacific *AFOH *Confederacy of Independent States *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *HYDRAXIS *Dragonfire Loyalists *Dragonfire Separatists *United States Navy *Mexican Navy *P.A.N.Z.E.R. *Regia Marina (Under Occupation) *Crusaders *Israel *France *Sviatoslav Republic **P.L.A.N. *New Arcadian Republic *Baltic League *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *People's Charismic Cattirian Union Luna Luna is Earth's only Moon, with the UAC (controlling 2/3), the United States of America (controlling the Sea of Tranquility), and Israel (controlling 1/3) having control over it. Mars Colonized by multiple navies. Notable are the two secret Aneph uberfactories inside Olympus and Elysium Mons. The moon of Phobos is controlled by the ISR. Mars is currently undergoing the process of terraforming lead by Aneph. *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Interstellar Space Republic *New Arcadian Republic *AIF *United Aerospace Command *Israel *Gallian Empire *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *United States of America Moons of Mars Controlled by Navies Mars has two small captured Astroids as moons, Phobos and Deimos. *Israel (Phobos) *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Phobos - Israel *Deimos - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet The Asteroid Belt and Ceres The main area in where the United Aerospace Command operates, with the main base of operation located at Ceres. The Asteroid Belt is currently under control of the UAC, and the Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet, with the UAC controlling the majority (4/5) of the belt for operations. Both the NAR and AIF have a command base that also exist in the asteroid belt. The Trojans, Greeks, and Hilda Family Three groups of asteroids that go along Jupiter's rotation, and are close to the asteroid belt. Currently the UAC has anexed the Greeks and the Hilda Family areas, and the FSI has a claim in the Trojans. *United Aerospace Command *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Ne w Arcadian Republic *AIF Jupiter A major gas giant in the Sol System, though it does not have a surface, the surrounding moons are controlled for certain uses. Currently the UAC controls a large portion of the Jupiter area (Space around Jupiter). *United Aerospace Command Moons of Jupiter Controlled by Navies *Ganymede - United Aerospace Command *Callisto - United Aerospace Command *Io - United Aerospace Command *Europa - United Aerospace Command Saturn One of the more active locations, the Saturn area is home to a few navies that reside on their moons. *Skywatch Aerial Alliance *United Aerospace Command *Israel *Enceladus Aerospace Fleet *New Arcadian Republic *AFOH *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Interstellar Space Republic Moons of Saturn Controlled by Navies *Titan - Skywatch Aerial Alliance *Rhea - United Aerospace Command *Iapetus- United Aerospace Command *Dione - United Aerospace Command *Mimas - United Aerospace Command *Tethys - Israel *Enceladus - Enceladus Aerospace Fleet *Hyperion - New Arcadian Republic *Phoebe - New Arcadian Republic *Janus - New Arcadian Republic *Epimetheus - AFOH *Prometheus - AFOH *Siarnaq- AFOH *Albiorix- AFOH *Pandora - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Helene - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Atlas - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Pan - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Daphnis - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Pallene - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Methone - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Polydeuce - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Telesto - Interstellar Space Republic *Calypso - Interstellar Space Republic 10199 Chariklo Orbiting the Sun between Saturn and Uranus, 10199 Chariklo is the largest confirmed centaur with a diameter of 250 kilometers (160 miles), it even has two rings named Oiapoque and Chui. * Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet (entire centaur) Uranus Another gas giant, with a small amount of moons, only a few navies have taken territories here. Israel owns the space around Uranus. *Israel *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Moons of Uranus Controlled by Navies *Titania - Israel *Oberon - Israel *Umbriel - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *All Others - Israel Neptune The last official planet of the Sol System, very few forces occupy a moon in this area, due to the isolation. *United Aerospace Command *Israel *New Arcadian Republic *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet Moons of Neptune Controlled by Navies *Triton - United Aerospace Command *Proteus - AF: Armada of Freedom/Israel *Nereid - New Arcadian Republic *Larissa - New Arcadian Republic *Despina - New Arcadian Republic *Halimede - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Sao - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Laomedeia - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Psamathe - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *S/2001 N 1 - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet Trans-Neptunian Objects (TNOs) Bodies far out from Neptune, most considered either Dwarf Planets, or not even. TNOs Controlled by Navies *Eris - United Aerospace Command **Dysmomia - United Aerospace Command *Pluto - United Aerospace Command **Charon - United Aerospace Command *Haumea - United Aerospace Command *UX25 - United Aerospace Command *Ixion - United Aerospace Command *Chaos - United Aerospace Command *TC302 - United Aerospace Command *VP113 - United Aerospace Command *Makemake - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *OR10 - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Quaoar - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Sedna - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Orcus - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *MS4 - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *FY27 - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *AW197 - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Salacia - Israel *AZ84 - Israel *GV9 - Israel *RN43 - Israel *UK126 - Israel *XW93 - Israel *XA192 - Israel *XV93 - Israel *UQ513 - France *RF43 - France *FZ27 - France *UZ413 - France *Varda - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *JJ43 - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *KZ39 - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *UA332 - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Varuna - Gallian Empire *2008 ST291 - United States of America Oort Cloud A large spherical cloud composed of trillions of comets orbiting the sun at up to one light year out. No navy can hope to control more than a small region of the Oort Cloud due to its sheer size *Arendelle's Navy - ~10% *United States Navy in Exile - Unknown percentage Epsilon Octanus System About 10 light years away from the Sol System, the Neo Earth System houses some of the only planets that are "Earth" like and habitable without terraforming. Tenelapis YA planet slightly larger than Earth, notable for its vast underground oceans, valuable resources, and highly evolved native life. It has a rocky crust several kilometres thick, with a layer of air underneath and then a layer of water. It has six moons, each named "Tenelapis I-VI". When making posts about Telelapis, please use "Tenelapis" to make posts. *HYDRAXIS *Israel *Crusaders *United Aerospace Command *AIF *AFOH *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Interstellar Space Republic *Enceladus Aerospace Fleet *New Arcadian Republic *United States of America *Gallian Empire *Charismic Capital Union Moons of Tenelapis Controlled by Navies *Tenelapis I - United Aerospace Command *Tenelapis II - United Aerospace Command *Tenelapis III - United Aerospace Command *Tenelapis IV - Israel *Tenelapis V - AIF *Tenelapis VI - Interstellar Space Republic Neo-Earth A relatively quiet planet of RP. Usually, the navies are either based in Neo-Earth or colonies from Earth navies. Only one moon is known, currently controlled by the Terran Dominion. Same with Earth, please refer to the Official Roleplay Room when making posts. *SAA *Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Fleet *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *HYDRAXIS *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Soviet Union *Baltic League Caelmare A cold ocean planet slightly smaller than Earth, with oceans covering most of its surface. It has little land, but that which it does have is rich in resources. An atmosphere slightly denser than that of Earth allows for its sky to be filled with many large clouds made of a type of naturally occurring aerogel, a fairly hard material with a density only marginally higher than air. Posts regarding events on Caelmare should be made on the following page: Caelmare. Moons of Caelmere Controlled By Navies *Caelmare I - United Aerospace Command *Caelmare II - Israel Grath A gas planet turned into a miniature star by the ANF with Earthshatter missiles. As it's new, its conditions are not very well known. It has many small moonlets and asteroids surrounding Grath, its major moon are Crucible, the largest moon, Shard, a destabilized body that is made of ten large pieces, Frission, currently the most desolate moon out there, however, with time, it will be very valuable. When making posts about Grath, use "Grath". * Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet (controls Grath and can manipulate it's temperature, brightness, and other stellar properties, in addition to being able to switch the star on and off) *Israel *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Crusaders Moons of Grath Controlled by Navies * Crucible - Crusaders/Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet * Shard - Israel * Fission - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Horuset System Located on the opposite side of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Horuset System houses only one planet. Korriban The only planet in the system, and the only one with life. Controlled by the Sith Empire, Korriban is home to many species of humanoid aliens as well as some extraterrestrial beasts too. Korriban has recently suffered a massive nuclear attack by the navies of nations of the SSA in a "successful" attempt to remove the Sith. Vesta System Located pretty far away from Sol and similar areas, the Vesta System holds 3 planets, an Asteroid Belt, and Several small Dwarf Planets (like, really small, moon sized even.) further out, though these are uninhabitable without major survival gear. Vesta The first planet in the system, Vesta is a barren rock, with many natural resources. As such, it makes the ideal planet to convert into a massive super factory. Aiur Aiur is the Homeworld of the Golden Armada, housing 10 Billion Protoss. it is rich in resources, and has a rather clean Atmosphere. It is slightly larger than Earth, though not enough to affect the Gravity significantly. this may cause Terrans to feel a bit heavy when on Aiur, and Protoss to feel a bit lighter on Earth. Endor A forest moon, located in orbit of Aiur. very healthy Air. Elysium The 3rd and final planet of the Vesta System, Elysium is a cold world. it is about the size of Earth, with 5 Continents, 2 Oceans, and Ice as far North as 50 Degrees latitude. It has some Deserts, but they are only a few hundred square miles total. Telos System Located far from the Sol System, houses an Earth like planet known as Telos IV, or just Telos. Telos IV Nations settled on Telos IV *AIF *United Aerospace Command *Israel *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *New Arcadian Republic *Arendelle's Navy Telos Asteroids *AIF (secret bases) Category:Flagged